Maze Highschool Of The Dead: Chapter 0
by Ilovepac-manandghostgang
Summary: I got this fiction idea after I watched Highschool of the Dead anime. Plus I like about rail-shooter game too. I know my English grammar is suck but I still practice.


Maze Highschool Of The Dead: Chapter 0

Beginning of outbreak

One day at Maze highschool, it was normal day, everyone in school were studying but classroom of Pacster hadn't class. Pac went to rooftop for inhale fresh air. Then he saw one Pac-Worlder was walking slow to school and Mr. Dome walked to them for asked them but that Pac-Worlder bit him. That made Pac-Students screamed with shocked, Mr. Dome stomped that Pac-Worlder and ran to audiovisual room and warn to every students and teacher don't panic, but he got infected, turned to zombie, and attacked some Pac-Students that made school to turn to hell. Then Pac heard Cyli was screaming with scared, rushed to her, quickly picked fire axe as weapon and swept all zombies for clear path while was running to Cyli point and he saw Spiral smashed all zombie by baseball bat. "Spiral. Are you alright?" Yellow one asked red one. "I'm fine. Pacster. Let's rescue Cyli!" Spiral told Pac and they ran off from hallway to dorm and saw many zombies would bit Cyli, they smashed all undead fell from rooftop. "Thanks. Pac. Spiral" Twin tails pink Pac-Worlder said to thank to them.

Pac: *Look down* Too many Infected.

Spiral: What should we do now?

Pac: Go down again. And find another survivors, but help them all you can only. Because just one miss equal dead.

Cyli: Okay.

They went down from rooftop and found survivors in dorm and school until they found Braces and Ms. Globular only. And reached to cafeteria zone and closed door quickly.

Pac: We should stay here for take a rest.

Cyli: Yeah...

Spiral: *on TV in cafeteria* Everyone look at this.

News in TV reporting about what they thought it couldn't happen then those Pac-Reporters and Pac-Polices saw many dead bodies walked to them closed and worse they saw ghosts got attacked them before TV signal was cut.

Pac: Even ghosts got infected too...

Braces: I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Cylindria: Calm down! You will give those zombies heard us.

Ms. Globular: Kids... Listen. If you ran to right way, and see room of janitor there have stair to go down. There have arsenal at underground. Go to get those firearms *cough cough*

Pac: *saw her was bitten* I guess I must kill you. You know? What will happen after bitten by those infectes.

Ms. Globular: *nodded and gave Pac killed her*

Pac: We are sorry and thank you for tell us about that arsenal and be good teacher for us. Ms. Globular. *killed her by axe with regert feeling what he had to did without choice*

Spiral: Janitor room far here 500m.

Braces: *picked fire axe at wall*

Pac: Remember. Cut them half or smash on their head. *go to walk and opened door* Okay. Quiet all you can and don't make noise. Otherwise it will heard us.

Pac and his friends walked on from cafeteria with carefully and avoid made noise. Then one zombie ghost made Braces scared and mistook scream. That made zombies heard her and killed her. While Pac told Cyli and Spiral ran to arsenal quickly. When they arrived janitor room, they went down to arsenal and prepare firearms which they thought it fit for them.

Pac: *picked Sentinel nine handgun with handgun holster, M4A1 with assault rifle holster, 2 handgun ammo boxes (25 ammo per 1 box) amm, 3 assault rifle magazines (30 assault rifle ammo per 1 magazine)*

Cyli: *picked Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle with scope, rifle holster, 2 Glock 16 with handgun holsters, 2 handgun ammo boxes and 3 sniper rifle ammo boxes (10 sniper rifle ammo per 1 box)*

Spiral: *pick Beretta M93R handgun with handgun holster, M1014 shotgun with shotgun scabbard, 3 handgun ammo boxes and 2 shotgun shell. boxes (25 shotgun shell per 1 box)

Pac: Don't forget first aid kit. *picked First Aid Kit*

Cyli: Okay. *picked First Aid Kit*

Spiral: Alright *picked First Aid Kit*

Pac: Don't shoot if it not close your way. For save ammo.

After they finished picked anything, and some gear in arsenal. They went up stair and open door carefully the saw zombies spread around school. Pac told his friends walked slow, carefully and most quite, walked out from building, must shocked when they saw many cars were crashed then zombie came from cars.

Pac: Lift your gun. *picked handgun*

Cyli: *picked 2 handgun*

Spiral: *picked and pump shotgun*

Pac: Run! *run and shot at zombie which close his way*

Cyli: *shot at zombie's head with high accuracy while running*

Spiral: *blow zombies by shotgun while running*

Suddenly they saw one car which not crashed yet. They rushed to that car and start engine quickly by Cyli drove it, and complete escape from school of the dead.

Meanwhile Netherworld

Orson and Wandy just finished about killed all infected ghosts by their anti-bio firearm which can killed ghosts and burn their body and eyeballs to ash.

Orson: I think this is beginning of outbreak.

Wandy: Yeah. *him and Orson saw infected ghosts are coming*

To be continued


End file.
